


It's Hard to Say Good Bye

by felorinbailenshield



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Female Warden - Freeform, Pre-Alistair romance, dragon age origins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felorinbailenshield/pseuds/felorinbailenshield
Summary: Talia Cousland didn't think she would ever have to say good bye, she thought they had time to explore a blossoming love. But when the evasion of a family friend began, that dream was crushed.This is a one shot for Talia Cousland and Ser Gilmore and what happens during their last encounter.





	It's Hard to Say Good Bye

**Author's Note:**

> I was taken with Ser Gilmore the moment I started the Cousland storyline for Dragon Age Origins. I wish I got more interactions with him and could easily see him as a romance option. He was sweet and deserved a lot better. The ending of the first "chapter" for Talia Cousland was heart breaking.

She can hear the screams. So many screams and cries from the people she grew up with. Every turn of the corner revealed the body of another servant or guard, their faces etched into her memory from happier times. She had no time to dwell or mourn, but she did have hope. Hope that he wasn’t one of the many bodies that laid lifeless on the stone floor. The whimpers from her mother pulled at her heart strings and brought more determination. “We must find father!” she ordered, turning her gaze to the older woman to her left. “We cannot dwell!” reaching out, she grabbed her mothers hand and tugged her towards the main hall. Their armour clattered with each footstep as they raced forward, fatigue was beginning to sink in but the adrenaline in her veins would not allow her to give in.

As they neared their destination, cutting down foes who dared stand in their wake, Talia could hear men shouting and loud banging from the main hall. The voice sounded familiar. Was that father? Could he be the one barking orders to hold the door? Hope crept into her heart at the mere idea of her father being safe. There was only one way to find out.

She gave her mothers hand a soft squeeze with one hand and gripped her dagger tighter in the other before rushing into the main hall. The soldiers behind her followed suit and there was a rush of relief at the sight before her.

“Gilmore!’ she cried, any formality was thrown out the window as he ripped his gaze from the door and rested on her.

“Thank the Maker!” he breathed, surging forward.

Talia dropped her mothers hand and met him half-way, their arms instantly wrapping around the other as if they had embraced so many times before. Even though they had barely ever touched in previous encounters. All they had ever shared were stolen glances and secret smiles. She had yearned for him to take action on their obvious affections for one another, but being the perfect gentlemen that he was, he would respectfully decline. Ser Gilmore did not deem himself worthy of her love since he had no noble blood in his veins. He was a simple farm boy who “lucked out” in becoming a knight. She of course found that ridiculous. It didn’t matter his status or what he could or could not provide for her. Talia cared for him as a person and knew he would make a fine husband. Even her father seemed to like the match. Talia would always catch his eye when her and Gilmore were having a moment. He would give her a nod of approval every time.

The relief was not hidden on her face as she leaned into him and for the first time since she awoke, Talia could breath.

“You have no idea how happy I am to see you alive and well” he murmured, the back of his hand cupped her head and she felt a heated press of his lips to her forehead. Her heart pounded and lips quivered with a mixture of pleasure and pain.  Of all the times to ever show affection for one another, it of course had to be on the brink of an attack.

“You should know by now Gil” her voice teasing as she leaned back to look up at him “that I always win”. His soft smile made her heart skip but it was the sorrow in his eyes that brought her back to the moment. Her hands rested against his chest as she scanned the room.

“Where’s father? We thought he’d be here”

The realization dawned on him then. “I thought he was with you” his brows furrowed and now he pulled back from her completely.

“What are you standing around for?! Bar the doors!” Gilmore barked at the new soldiers who appeared in the doorway. The clunk of their armour was almost drowned out by the banging from the door. Talia jumped slightly at the sudden noise, her hand clasped to Gilmores arm.

“Why is Arl Howe doing this?!” her mother cried “and where is my husband?!”. Talia rushed over to her mother and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

“Gil…where could he be?” she pleaded, trying to calm her mother.

“He…he could be in the secret servants entrance. You know where that is?” Gilmore asked in earnest, his attention being torn between the door and them.

“Yes I do” she thought of that secret room where the servants would go for their breaks. She had used it herself trying to sneak back into the castle after a long evening with friends. And Talia had always wanted to ask Gilmore to sneak away with her but never found the courage. Hiding her blush, she looked away from him and to her mother. “We must find him” squeezing her mother’s shoulders, she turned and made it to his side. She took his hand and began to pull him with her but when he refused, Talia looked back.

“Gilmore?” her voice broke and brows furrowed in confusion.

“I can’t”

“But you can. Come with us, please” her heart was shattering at the unspoken words between them.

“I must stay and buy you more time. They cannot have the remaining Couslands”. He knew then. He knew that the soldiers had killed her nephew and sister-in-law.

“I can’t let you” she pleaded, squeezing his hand tighter.

“My life is not worth more than the other men”.

Her eyes flicked over to the men who were barring the door with their own bodies. The struggle on their face was evident and her eyes shut tightly. They wouldn’t be able to hold it much longer.

“You won’t survive” Talia didn’t dare open her eyes, feeling the sting of the tears that threatened to break. “Please Gilmore…”.

“I wish we had the time…I wish I had taken the chance to call you mine” she felt his palm cup her cheek, his thumb brushing away the tears that were escaping now.

“We can if you come…the men can-“

“No, we both know they can’t. Any able body means more time for you to get away. I need you to be safe…for my sacrifice to mean anything, my lady”. His words cut deeper than any blade. This was it. Every moment that passed between them felt like a missed opportunity. Every flutter of her heart when he looked at her and the dreams of one day becoming his wife. Talia began to turn from him, unable to say good bye, before he tugged her back into his strong embrace. She looked to him in surprise and as their eyes locked, he crashed his lips upon her own. The sensation was overwhelming as he held her taught to his body, his fingers tangled in the back of her hair. Her lips began to work against his own and in that final moment, their surroundings washed away.

His lips were surprisingly soft and the kiss held all the passion he had withheld. She matched every brush of his tongue and gentle nip of his teeth. Nothing could ever compare, no sweet desert or wine had ever fallen upon her tongue. Gilmore, her darling knight, was the sweetest yet bitter at the same time. Rage began to build on top of her sorrow as their heated kiss came to an end. His forehead lightly pressed to hers and an unspoken vow rang clear in his eyes.

“I’ll find him” she promised, not able to hide the anger in her tone. “I’ll kill them all for what they’ve done to us”.

“Hell hath no fury” Gilmore smirked then and gave her a final kiss. It felt like a hello and a goodbye all in one.

“Talia my darling. We must go” her mother’s words broke through to her then and as she was suddenly being pulled away; Talia could feel the brush of his finger tips still against her own. Her arm outreached to him, giving him one last glance before disappearing down the hall. Her future was now readying himself for a final battle. A life worth better and ending too soon. Within a blink of an eye, he suddenly becoming her past.

She would be back for him. For all of them. Her nephew. Her sister. Every single servant and guard who fell. Talia Cousland would seek vengeance and justice for each of them.

And maybe that vengeance may taste sweeter than him.


End file.
